Tom la isla la Isla Tom TOM EN LA ISLA
by VaneK
Summary: Los mal entendidos los llevaron a los golpes, su Madre pensó que sería buena idea mandarlos un tiempo a la casa de playa de su padre, encontrando el amor en ese lugar! Twincest BillxTom
1. Perdidos

- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! – le dice con ira.

- Pues arráncate la cara "hermanito". – le dice Tom mientras le lanza un cojín desde el mueble en que esta.

Simone baja las escaleras tras escuchar el desorden y los gritos de los gemelos.

- ¡Ya! Dejen de pelear, detesto cuando hacen esto, ya no son uno niños para que sigan con berrinches. No soporto más esta situación, todo el tiempo pasan peleando, gritándose insultándose, en vez de amarse y aprovechar cada minuto juntos mientras están de vacaciones.

- Él es el que empieza Mamá. –señala al chico de rastas.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí!, eres un idiota, siempre tienes que estar husmeando en mis cosas, si están guardadas es para que nadie las toque. –le escupe en a la cara.

Se levanta muy enojado y se va hacia la cocina, donde su Madre había ido.

- Bill, esto no puede seguir así, gritos todo el día, eso no es vida, voy hablar con tu Padre.

-¿Para qué? – le dice mientras agarra un vaso con agua.

La pelea y los gritos lo habían dejado sediento.

- Le diré que los lleve a la casa de playa que tiene.

Bill escupe toda el agua que tenía en la Boca, mojándose su camiseta.

- ¿Casa de playa?, ¡No! Mamá, eso es muy aburrido y peor solo con Tom y mi Padre.

- esa es la única solución, y no me digas más, la decisión ya la tomé, solo tengo que hablar con tu Padre, ve y dile a tu hermano y arreglen sus maletas, voy a tener paz una semana.

"Una Semana", pero es mucho tiempo, -piensa el pelinegro-

Sale de la cocina y ve a su hermano echado en el mueble.

- Mueve tu horrible trasero "hermanito", Mamá te llama.

Tom se levanta de su cómoda estancia, no le dice nada a su hermano, es mas ni lo mira a la cara solo se dirige a la cocina, pensando en lo que le dirá su Madre.

Mientras Bill se dirige a su habitación para arreglar su maleta, no tuvo valor de decirle a su hermano lo de la "Semana en la casa de playa", no quiere escuchar sus reproches ya no más.

Escucha que tiran la puerta de al lado, sabe que es su hermano, y está enojado, ¡no le importa! él también lo está, por tener que "compartir una semana con su hermano y en una isla desierta"

Y pensar que lo había deseado muchas veces, y las tantas veces que lo había mencionado en las entrevistas, pero no se esperaba que lo llevaran así, estando enojados.

Tira sus cosas a una maleta, está muy enojado con su Madre, por la decisión que tomó, sin el consentimiento de ellos, trata de relajarse un poco, cierra los ojos y piensa en cómo zafarse de eso, en ese momento suena el teléfono,- "es un mensaje de Tania" –

_- Tom, cambio de planes, mañana por la mañana en mi casa, mis Padres van a salir de la ciudad, así podremos estar juntos todo el día y parte de la noche…_

_Muchos Besos Tania_

-Maldita sea- piensa mientras se jala las rastas. Una señal de desesperación.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para estar a solas con esa chica, y ahora no va poder ser, todo por la pelea que ha tenido con su hermano, y la ridícula decisión que tomó su Madre.

Su Madre los llama a cenar y aunque no quieran tienen que ir, esa sería la última noche que estarían en casa con ella, por lo menos en una semana.

Nadia habló en la mesa, la tención aumentaba cada vez que se escuchaba el resonar del tenedor sobre el plato.

- ¿Van a seguir así?, -les pregunta Simone, con preocupación-.

Ninguno de los gemelos contestó, prefirieron contener sus palabras, ya no había más que decir.

Cada uno se levanto y dejo el plato en el lavador, no tenían ganas de hacer la limpieza, hasta en eso se parecían.

Cada uno les da las buenas noches a su Madre y su Padrastro, éste había decidido quedar al margen de la decisión de su Madre.

Se miran con odio y cada uno entra a su habitación dando un portazo en ella.

Su Padre llega a Traerlos, la mañana siguiente, los gemelos tienen una cara de pocos amigos, siguen enemistados, ahora más que antes, al saber que los llevarían a una isla desierta donde solo ellos estarán y alguna que otra palmera de coco.

Se despiden de su Madre con un beso cada uno, y ella les da la bendición, con dolor en su alma los deja ir, pero ella piensa que es lo mejor, así arreglan sus diferencias.

Saludan a su Padre y entran en el automóvil, ven que su casa se va alejando, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Tom solo piensa en lo bien que lo podría estar pasando con Tania.

Ve a su hermano ahogado en un mar de pensamientos, lo escucha suspirar y le hace pensar que él esta alegre con que vayan a esa casa de playa.

- Que me ves idiota.- le dice al notar los ojos de su hermano en la piel-.

- Miro la ventana imbécil, no a ti- Arque a una ceja.

- Tú tienes una de ese lado.

- Que insoportable eres, ¿lo sabías? –le dice picándole.

- Ahora soy yo el insoportable-

Empiezan a darse de manos, a golpearse y morderse.

- ¡Ya! – Les pide su Padre desde el volante-, No son unos niños compórtense como hombres, ya tienen 18 años.

Con la respiración agitada tratan de calmarse, pero Bill siente algo caliente bajar desde su nariz a su boca.

- Mierda Tom, me has roto la nariz.

- Eso te pasa por Idiota, con migo nunca vas a poder.

Pero al ver como la sangre emana de su nariz se preocupa y le da el pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo.

- Ten para que te limpies.-

- No, no quiero nada de ti-

Toma un toallita que lleva en su neceser y se la pasa por la nariz, tratando de no herirse más.

- Lo siento-, musita Tom.

Bill solo lo ve de reojo, todo va mal, y sabe que va terminar mal, pero ya verá se las desquitará de la manera más sencilla pero dolorosa.

- Bueno chicos ya llegamos, bajen sus cosas y tengan su pasaje.

Los gemelos se ven con cara de no entender nada, atónitos con lo que les dice su Padre.

- Espera un momento, ¿Tu no iras con nosotros?-le dice el pelinegro.

- Claro que no, ¿su Madre no les dijo?, tengo trabajo toda la semana yo solo les compré los boletos, ustedes solos pueden llegar ya saben donde es, además la isla no está totalmente desierta la gente ha llegado y ha construido sus casas.

Ahora quiero ver que suban a la avioneta, no sea que se me escapen.

Malhumorados, caminan hacia la pequeña avioneta, donde un hombre les espera para poder colocar sus maletas dentro.

Bill se sienta a la par de su hermano, no hay otra manera, la aeronave es muy pequeña.

- ¿van al carnaval?, -les pregunta el piloto.

Se quedan mirando, por sus mentes pasan muchas cosas.

- claro que si- contesta Tom muy alegre.

- Dicen que este año va ser mejor que él anterior, si es que la tribu que hay ahí no sale hacer de las suyas.

Se quedan pensando unos momentos, esperando que todo saliera bien y se pudieran divertir cada quien por su lado, claro está.

Aterrizan sin ningún problema, a pesar del mal clima que les hace, miran a su alrededor y lo único que logran diferenciar a lo lejos es agua y una gran montaña.

- ¡Wow! esto es lo que yo llamo paraíso. –dijo el de rastas burlándose.

- Y de aquí, ¿A dónde vamos?.

- Pues a la casa de Papá-

- Ok, Ok… y se puede saber para donde, por que yo miro palmeras y mas palmera en todo esto.

- ¡ah! – Pues no se vente vamos por aquí, -le dice el mayor agarrándolo de la mano.

Buscan la playa, están casi en medio de la dichosa isla, la casa de su Padre tiene que estar ahí, han pasado solo dos años desde la última vez que fueron," no creo que algo haya cambiado aquí" o por lo menos eso esperan.

Después de caminar más de media hora encuentran la playa, y el agua cristalina con el color turquesa, ese que no se iba de sus mentes.

- Maldita sea Tom, me duelen mis pies las maletas pesan mucho y siento mi piel descascararse por sol penetrante.

Se tira en la blanca arena y se estira, suspira profundamente, relajando su cuerpo de ese viaje tan largo.

Por otro lado Tom se quitó la ropa y estaba bañando así como Dios lo trajo al mundo, no soportaba el calor y se dejo llevar por las olas del mar.

Bill pensaba que su hermano era muy rural, y esperaba que nadie más llegara al lado de esa isla si no verían las joyas Kaulitz de parte de Tom.

- Por Dios Tom, ponte algo, no quiero tener malos recuerdos.

- Si no quieres, no mires nadie te obliga, ven a refrescarte un poco ¿sí?.

- ¡Claro que no!, mi bañador esta hasta el fondo en mi maleta, y yo no bañare desnudo, nunca… que tal si alguien viene…

Su hermano se ríe mientras mete la cabeza al agua, mojándose las rastas que le caen por la espalda.

Sale del agua y va goteando, se para enfrente de su hermano y le moja la cara, Bill abre los ojos y lo primero que ve son las joyas Kaulitz, abre los ojos como platos, no puede creer que su hermano sea tan… despistado, él no quiere ver eso.

- Que mala vista tengo-. Le dice mientras se levanta de su cómoda siesta-. Eres un idiota lo sabes, me dejas traumado con esa cosa.

- No me digas que te sorprende que ¿sea así?, porque tú me conoces más que a nadie, además no tengo nada que ocultar, si por mi fuera anduviera desnudo en todos lados.

-Claro para ti la palabra pudor no existe, Ya me voy de aquí,

Tomó su ropa pero solo se coloco el bóxer y los pantalones, era tanta calor que parecía infierno, se dejo el torso descubierto quería el aire fresco de la playa.

Caminaron por media hora más alrededor de la playa, pero no encontraron nada y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Decidieron por esa noche quedarse a dormir en la intemperie, aunque Bill estaba chillando por los zancudos que se acercaban a él para cenar, Tom solo se reía al verle la cara.

- ¿Por qué te comportas tan mal conmigo Tom?

- ¿Yo? No, tú eres el que ha cambiado conmigo, me recuerdo que nos duchábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, todo lo hacíamos juntos, y ahora no quieres hacer nada conmigo, solo te alejas mas y mas de mi.

- Es que nada es igual-. Le dice el pelinegro sincerándose.- hemos cambiado, no somos los mismos.

- Yo me siento el mismo, soy Tom, Tomi como siempre me llamas, para mí todo es igual, eres mi hermano menor, quiero compartir muchas cosas contigo pero tú, no quieres nada conmigo.

- Hemos crecido Tom, - le dice cabizbajo-, no quiere verlo a los ojos

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, hemos crecido, por lo menos a mi me ha crecido mucho-. Ríe por el mal chiste.

Se calla al ver la mirada triste de su hermano, tal parece que la broma no le causo nada de gracia.

- Los siento – le dice Tom.

Tratando de abrazarlo, pero éste se aleja de él. – como tú quieras, te dejo descansar, duerme yo vigilo.

Se queda dormido encima de sus maletas, no es cómodo pero está cansado, mientras su hermano ve la fogata improvisada que hizo, ya no hay leña, y piensa en ir a buscar más.

Se aleja dejando a su hermano sumido en un profundo sueño, a lo lejos ve luces, parece que están cerca de alguna casa, escucha murmurar gente pero no es lo que cree.


	2. La Isla Tom

Se acercó a lo que parecía una cabaña muy grande, asomó su nariz por la ventana, y pudo ver a algunas personas dentro. Su corazón se alivió, sabía que podían pasar la noche ahí y no afuera en la intemperie

Decidió entrar al lugar y preguntar si se podían quedar esa noche, o tan sólo le dijera cómo llegar a su hogar.

Una joven pelinegra le atiende;

- ¡Buenas noches! , ¿Le puedo servir en algo? –dice la muchacha con delicadeza.

- Me puede decir, ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?-

- Es la cabaña del Señor Kaulitz y se llama abundancia.-

- ¿De verdad? –maldice por lo bajo, pensando en lo mal que la pasaron ese día estando a unos pasos de su destino. Le da las gracias a la chica, pensando en que después se van a presentar y hasta podrían charlar un poco.

Corrió a buscar a su hermano, sabe que está muy cansado y sólo quería acostarse en una blanda cama.

Llegó al lugar dónde se supone iba a estar Bill, pero no hay rastro de él, solo sus pertenencias, y las gafas de sol, de su gemelo.

-- Maldita sea –piensa.

Empezó a gritar el nombre de Bill, sin ninguna respuesta de parte de él, no estaba nada bien, le había dejado dormido, no podía haberse ido sin decirle nada, no en ese lugar dónde no conoce a nadie.

Decidió esperarlo unos minutos, si no aparecía, tendría que ir a buscar ayuda, o hablarle a su mamá, aunque eso no ayudaba en mucho, se estaba poniendo nervioso, Bill nunca se había separado tanto tiempo de él, si bien peleaban todo el tiempo, la mayoría estaban pegados uno a otro, cómo siameses.

A lo largo escuchó un grito;

- ¡TOM ayúdame! –

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pero el rugir de las olas no dejaba escuchar más.

- ¡TOM ayúdame! –

Se levantó de donde estaba y se encamino a lo profundo del bosque, estaba oscuro, sólo alumbraba la luz de la luna, podía escuchar a lo lejos murmullos.

Estaba aterrado, pero su hermano era más importante que todo lo que podía sucederle, el podía decirle a Bill que lo odiaba, pero nunca iba a ser cierto.

- ¡TOM ayúdame! –

Volvió a escuchar el sonido, era el timbre de voz de su gemelo.

- ¿Dónde estás Bill? –gritó, pero sólo se escuchaba el eco que su voz dejó.

-¡TOM ayúdame!–

Se escucha más cerca, pero no logra ver nada, hasta que sintió que alguien le agarra los brazos, forcejeando para soltarse pero es inútil, estaba aprisionado, y le habían tapado los ojos, así que su vista era nula.

Sintió que lo empujaron y cayó de bruces en el suelo, sintiendo pánico, por lo que le podían hacer a él y a su pequeño hermano.

- Oh Tomi…

Escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-Bill ¿eres tú? –su voz era entrecortada y llena de miedo. –contéstame.

Sintió que lo soltaban, una vez libre sus manos y sus ojos, notó a Georg, Gustav y a su hermano, riendo cómo unos locos.

- No es gracioso.- les dice mientras se acerca a su hermano menor.- te haré pagar lo que has hecho.

Bill no se contiene y sale corriendo, para escapar de su hermano, el cual le había sentenciado de hacerle algo malo.

Después de correr y correr en círculos, atrapó la camisa de su hermano, agarrándola fuertemente, haciendo que el menor callera al suelo, seguidamente forcejeó con él, mientras los otro dos chicos les miraban entretenidamente, les encantaba ver como sus dos mejores amigos, peleaban por nada.

Aunque esa noche no, fue por nada, ya que la bromita había hecho que Tom se sintiera mal, todo lo habían planeado los tres chicos, la noche anterior, y claro Jorg aceptó, que los demás muchachos los acompañaran a la isla les necesitarían un poco, ya que allí no había ni televisión ni una radio, completamente alejados de la realidad, una semana de relajación.

- Todos ustedes son unos idiotas.-Tom caminaba con los otros tres chicos rumbo a donde habían dejado las maletas. –Por un momento pensé que a Bill se lo habían llevado los caníbales.-

Todos rieron, y Tom les vio con una mirada asesina.

- ¿De qué se ríen?, el hombre de la avioneta nos dijo que habían caníbales en la isla. –prosigue, mientras los demás se siguen muriendo de la risa.-algo me dice que eso también es planeado por ustedes.-

-¡Ay! Tomi eres tan ingenuo, solo tú te crees esas cosas. –le dice Bill, corriendo antes de que le agarre otra vez.

Ven que los gemelos empiezan a correr, otra vez, parece que esa noche va ser muy larga, piensan los chicos atrás de ellos.

Una vez que tomaron sus maletas, llegan hasta la cabaña de su padre, que es más grande de lo que ellos recordaban y para ese tiempo había mucha gente hospedándose en esos lugares.

Tom reconoció rápidamente a la chica que le había atendido y corrió literalmente hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡Hola! –dice amable la chica. – ¿ahora si puedo ayudarte? –le indaga.

-¡Hola! –le devuelve con una sonrisa tonta. –mientras sus amigos y su hermano le ven con mirada extraña, cuchicheando entre ellos. –Soy Tom Kaulitz, el hijo de Jorg Kaulitz.-

-Oh si, su padre llamó esta mañana diciéndonos, que usted, su hermano y dos chicos más vendrían, lamento informarles que sólo hay dos habitaciones disponibles, ya que no esperábamos que ustedes vinieran y no era posible sacar a los huéspedes que están desde ayer.-

El muchacho asintió, no había más remedio que compartir habitaciones.

Tomó las llaves y vio el número de cabaña que le había tocado a cada uno.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó Bill, viendo a su hermano rascarse la cabeza. –Voy a dormir contigo, Georg y Gustav en otra habitación, siente los ojos penetrantes de su hermano.-No me mires así, esta estupidez no es idea mía.

Volteó a ver a los otros dos chicos.

- Ni de nosotros. –hablo Georg, por los dos.

- Ya no importa, sólo espero que hayan muchas chicas bonitas, así será una vacación de ensueño.

Las cabañas estaban separadas por unos cuantos pasos, nada lejos, bien podían escuchar lo que cada par decía al otro lado.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Bill, haciendo que su gemelo corriera hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Qué pasa? –indaga atragantándose un poco con sus palabras.

-¡Sólo hay una cama! –vuelve a gritar.-

- ¿Qué importa? Es grande, podemos dormir los dos, pero si no quieres puedes dormir en el suelo.

Ve la cara del pelinegro con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Has visto esta habitación? –le señala las paredes y el suelo.-

- Claro que sí, no soy ciego, aunque contigo a veces quiero sacarme los ojos. –bromea, lo cual no hace nada de gracia al chico frente a él.

- Siempre serás un idiota Tom.-saca su ropa de la maleta, tratando de arreglarla en un pequeño ropero que está en la habitación.

Mientras el chico de rastas saca la de él, tratando de acomodarla en el mismo pequeño ropero, pero sólo la ropa del pelinegro colapsa el armario.

El de rastas ve con enojo a su hermano, haciendo que el otro ría con estupidez.

-Los siento Tom pero el ropero solo es mío. –no te enojes no fue por querer.-

- Olvídalo yo dejaré mis cosas encima de este mueble, total creo que no usaré mucha ropa, solo mis bóxer por esta noche. –le guiña un ojo a su hermano que le ve con el entrecejo fruncido.-

Otro grito de Bill.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –pregunta mientras llega al baño.

-No ves, no hay puerta en el baño, y no hay una cortina, no me bañare aquí. – dice el pelinegro muy enojado.

- Oye Bill, sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie te va ver, báñate, que yo también lo quiero hacer, a menos que quieras que nos bañemos juntos. –le dice mientras se acerca a él.-

- Lo siento pero hoy tus sueños no se harán realidad, así que por favor sal de la habitación que me bañaré.

El castaño se queda viendo como su hermano se va desmaquillando, no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Estas raro. –le dice su hermano, mientras sigue quitándose con un algodón las sombras negras. –sal ya.-

-Cómo usted diga su majestad, estaré afuera, por favor no grites más ok.-

Su hermano asintió, sin dejar de desmaquillarse.

Mientras tanto, Tom salé de la cabaña así como le prometió a su pequeño hermano. Se encontró con Georg, al parecer pasaba lo mismo en la habitación de ellos, pero para estos era más fácil convivir ya que tenían un año o más de ser novios.

Para los gemelos era un poco difícil, por parte de Bill, ya que había crecido y le daba pena que su gemelo lo mirara como asi como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y era extraño ya que siendo gemelos prácticamente todo era igual, o por lo menos eso pensaba el de rastas.

Hablando de cualquier cosa con Georg, cuando de repente Bill comenzó a gritar histéricamente, a lo que rápidamente Tom salió corriendo hacia adentro, a pesar de que su hermano le dijo que no entrara.

Ahí estaba el pelinegro desnudo y con las manos cruzadas en la bañera, cuando de repente ve la cabeza de Tom asomarse por la puerta, los colores de este se fueron quedando totalmente pálido y el habla se había esfumado de su boca.

Después de unos 10 segundo de inspección al cuerpo del pelinegro, el de rastas reaccionó dando media vuelta para no seguir viendo el cuadro, su hermano desnudo, de repente sintió algo duro en su entrepierna.

Mientras Bill salía de su trance, el agua estaba súper helada, era obvio que no había ducha, el agua tibia no existía en ese lugar, trató de calmarse un poco y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a lo helado del agua.

- Cálmate Tom, es tu hermano y lo tiene más grande que tu. –pensaba el chico mientras se tiraba en el mueble que había en la pequeña estancia. –Se me paró por verlo, no, no puede ser, a ver cálmate, relájate ya pasará.

En ese momento entró Georg por la puerta encontrándose a un Tom preocupado y con una gran erección que se notaba en su pantalón.

-Por Dios Tom, ¿Qué te pasa? –le dice burlándose de éste. –tan temprano y despierto.-se burla.

-Cállate, ven vámonos de aquí, te invitare unas copas, me imagino que en este maldito lugar tiene que haber un bar.

Salen de la cabaña, Georg le avisa a su novio que va con Tom al bar y se dirigen a la grande que sirve de recepción.

El pelinegro salió del baño tiritando del frio, a pesar que en esa época del año y en esa isla no hacía calor, pero a este todo le daba frio.

Ya con ropa limpia, se acuesta en la cama, preguntándose que habrá pasado con su gemelo, él estaba apenado consigo mismo, ya que le había visto desnudo y eso era lo menos que deseaba, o tal vez si lo deseó pero no en esas circunstancias.

Los dos juntos, en la ducha acariciándose y besándose, por lo menos esos eran sus deseos tal vez en esa isla se cumplan.


	3. El Coco Afrodisiaco

El coco afrodisiaco

- ¿Cocos? Esto tiene que ser una broma. –decía Tom, a su amigo Georg.

Habían salido en busca de algo de alcohol para relajar el momento, pero el único bar que había estaba cerrado y en el camino habían encontrado a la chica de la recepción, y les había invitado una bebida.

Mary era muy agradable, era de las pocas chicas que había en esa isla, Tom ya le había puesto el ojo, a pesar de que la acababa de conocer y al parecer a ella también estaba encantada con el de rastas.

- ¿Habías venido antes? –le indaga la chica.

- Si, hace dos años, pero todo esta tan diferente. –contesta señalando la cabaña de recepción.

- Si, el señor Kaulitz ha hecho muy buen trabajo aquí, ahora tenemos quehaceres y un lugar donde trabajar.

Tom suspiro, y dio un gran sorbo a su coco, a él no le gustaban esas cosas, pero ese era algo especial. A Georg le pasaba lo mismo, ya llevaba su tercer coco y parece que quería más.

- No sé qué me pasa, pero esto me está poniendo raro. –se dirige a Tom, mientras succiona un sorbo de esa bebida gratificante.

- A mi me pasa igual. –replica Tom.

Se Miran unos momentos y empiezan a reír, como dos estúpidos, Mary ríe también, no sabe por qué, pero ríe igual.

---

Bill estaba preocupado por su hermano y decidió ir a buscarlo, así que le fue a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, encontrándose con un Gustav adormitado.

- Bill, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dice, mientras se restriega los ojos con los nudillos. –Pensé que estabas dormido.-

- No puedo dormir, Tom no está. –contesta, con cara de suplica.

- Y ¿Quieres que lo vayamos a buscar? –

- Si. –le aclara. -Llama a Georg para que vaya con nosotros.-

- Él se fue con tu hermano. –

- Bueno, camina vamos. –

-----

A lo lejos ve dos figuras acercarse.

- ¡Mira Georg! –lo codea para que voltee a verlo. –Una chica.-

- Él, no seas estúpido, es tu hermano, Bill. –le dice, riendo.

- ¿En serio? Lo veo sexi. –

El castaño ignoró lo último que su amigo había dicho. Mary se había ido del lugar, como por arte de magia, no se había despedido de ellos. No importaba, les había dado esos cocos que lo hacían estar en las nubes, pero había un problema, su entrepierna estaba tan despierta que podría jurar que esa bebida algún tipo de afrodisiaco.

- Aquí estas. –le refuta Bill, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

- ¡Hola Bill! –le contesta Tom. –Pensé que estabas dormido.

La mirada de Tom era de lascivia, hizo que el pelinegro retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Pero este siguió acercándose más a él.

- ¿Qué están tomando? –pregunta Gustav, tratando de romper ese incomodo momento.

- Unos cocos que nos dio Mary. –contesta tranquilamente Georg.

- ¿Será que nos vamos? –pide el gemelo menor. –No me gusta este ambiente.

- Ven Bill. –pide Tom, agarrándole la mano. –Quiero que pruebes uno de estos. –le da un coco y se lo pone en la mano.

El pelinegro tenía un poco de hambre y decidió que no sería mala idea probar aquello que tenía tan alegre a Tom.

Absorbió un trago, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta, pensando en que eso no era normal, solo es agua de coco, ¿por qué quemaba? Después sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo, y una ráfaga caliente en su entrepierna.

- Ya no quiero. –dijo, dándole el coco a su hermano.

Georg y Gustav le quedaron viendo extrañados.

- Es hora de irnos. –replicó el de rastas.

Los cuatro chicos, tomaron el camino de retorno a sus hogares temporales.

Los G´s, veían de reojo a los gemelos, estos iban tocándose y abrazándose, los dos con una sonrisa estúpida, que solo les traía malos pensamientos. Pero total, solo eran hermanos.

Al llegar a su destino cada pareja se despide y entrar a su cabaña. Bill abre la puerta para entrar y Tom se encarga en cerrarla.

Una vez adentro los gemelos se quedan mirando intensamente, Bill pasa su lengua alrededor de sus labios dejándolos húmedos y apetecibles.

Tom por su parte mueve su piercing con su lengua.

El de rastas corrió hacia su hermano tomándolo de la cintura, lo levantó y este enroscó las piernas en la cintura de su hermano. Un extraño sentimiento les invadía

Bill le miró y como si de un imán se tratara, lo beso, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras con una mano le quitaba la gorra, la bandana y la coleta, dejando caer esas rastas que tanto amaba, Tom restregaba la espalda de su gemelo, seguían mezclando sus fluidos corporales, sintiendo quemazón en su cuerpo.

Tom llevó a Bill hasta la cama y lo tiró en ella, sacándose la camisa y el cinturón que detenía su pantalón, cayendo al piso rápidamente, su entrepierna dolía, precisaba hacer algo por ella, su hermano tenia la salida, o la entrada.

- Oh Tomi, que lindo te ves. –decía Bill, desde la cama, tocándose impúdicamente su entrepierna.

- Quítate la ropa Bill. –le pidió Tom. –Quítatela para mí.-

Bill se levantó, parándose en la cama, y moviendo sus caderas sensualmente se fue sacando una a una sus prendas, tirándoselas a Tom, este las olía y las dejaba tiradas en el suelo.

Llegó el momento de quitarse los bóxers, el de rastas miraba a Bill con lascivia, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento deseaba tanto a Bill, quería abalanzarse encima de él, pero dejó que terminara.

- ¡Ven! –llama Bill, a Tom, con una expresión de deseo en sus ojos.

Este no lo dejó esperando, antes de ir directo donde Bill, se quitó su bóxer, dejando ver su erección erguida Orgullosamente.

- Oh Tomi, deseo eso, ven dámelo. –replicaba mientras metía sus manos en los bóxer y tocándose el trasero.

- Bill, no hagas eso, que puede pasarte algo malo. –contesta Tom, incorporándose en la cama, jalando a Bill, para que se acostara en la cama, besando cada centímetro de esa piel extremadamente blanca, con olor a rosas.

- Tomi, te siento tan duro. –

- Bill… Bill… por Dios, ¿qué nos pasa? –

- No sé, no me importa, sólo acaríciame. –Tom agarró el elástico del bóxer de su hermano y lo jaló hacia abajo, dejando salir la erección de su gemelo.

Una vez desnudos el gemelo mayor restregó su erección con la del pelinegro haciendo que éste gimiera de placer y se removiera bajo él.

- Tomi, Tomi!! Te amo… -le susurraba al oído. Sintiendo como su entrepierna quemaba con cada roce con su hermano.

- Bill, te necesito ya. –

Tom puso a Bill en cuclillas dejando ver su hermoso trasero, sin ningún pudor, le volvió a pedir a Tom que se restregara contra él.

- Vamos Tomi, tómame, soy todo tuyo. –movía sus caderas, chocando con el pene de Tom.

- Cálmate Bill, ¿crees que es una buena idea? -

- No sé, no me importa en estos momentos, siento que mi piel me quema. –

- Pero… no hay lubricante. –le dice, mientras cuela un dedo en su entrada, sintiendo la presión en este.

- Por dios, no ahorita, revisa en mi bolso, tengo mi crema para manos, utilicémosla. –Bill daba gracias por haber comprado esa crema antes de salir de sus casas.

Tom puso un poco en su mano y en la entrada del pelinegro, jugando un poco con ella, entrando y metiendo dos dedos, Bill se revolvía en la cama, mordiéndose sus labios, y gimiendo bajito.

- Mete otro, Tomi. –pedía entre gemidos.

Tom le hizo caso e introdujo otro, pero ya no era suficiente para el pelinegro. Que pedía más.

- Tomi, en mí, por favor. –le suplicaba.

- MMm Bill… -gemía Tom, poniendo la punta de su miembro en el esfínter de su hermano, sintiendo caliente, empujó suavemente, el calor abrigaba su miembro.

El pelinegro se tenso un poco, al sentir como el miembro de su hermano se adentraba en su cuerpo.

- Relájate un poco Bill. –pidió Tom.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, al parecer el efecto del coco estaba pasando y ya no se sentía tan emocionado como antes.

Aunque amaba a su hermano, esa noche era mágica, algo en él le atrajo y por fin pudo hacer lo que deseaba.

Tom se deslizó más en Bill, tratando de no ser muy rudo con él.

- Sigue Tom. –

Tom se balanceó dentro de Bill, escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal, tanto había deseado ese ser igual a él, tantas noches de súplica, que ahora estaban consumiéndose.

- Te amo Bill. –por fin una palabra con sentido. Ya que todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos tenía sentido. –Siempre te he amado y deseado. –entraba y salía de su hermano, sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, podía sentir su orgasmo llegar a su vientre.

- Yo también te amo. –escuchó decir a Bill, bajito pero muy claro.

Agarró el miembro de su hermano, tratando de llevar el ritmo de sus manos con las embestidas.

- Oooh Tomi, si tan solo me hubieras dicho antes. –susurraba Bill.

- ¡Ugh Bill, siento que me vendré. –se sentía mas cómodo dentro de su hermano, haciendo las embestidas mas rápidas, al igual de su movimientos en el miembro de su gemelo.

- Tomi, Tomi… que rico, te amo Tom. –repetía alocadamente, con cada choque de la cadera de su gemelo en su trasero.

Tom podía sentir las contracciones apretar su miembro, su hermano ya iba terminar.

Acercó su cara a la de Bill y le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla, dejó su esencia dentro de él, segundos después pudo sentir como su hermano se retorció de placer. Dejando un suspiro en el viento.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, Bill encima de su hermano. Con las respiraciones agitadas, se envolvieron entre sí.

---------------------

Bill fue el primero en despertarse, se sentó en la cama, para terminar de despertarse, sintió una pequeña punzada en su trasero. Se restregó los ojos, notando que estaba completamente desnudo.

- ¡!AAAAAAAAhhhh!! –Gritó Bill.

Tom se asustó mucho y se despertó al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa Bill? –

El de rastas estaba completamente desnudo al igual que su hermano, pero este no hizo nada por taparse.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? –pregunta Bill. Con la mano en su boca, tratando de acallar los gritos que quería emitir.

Tom bajo su cabeza, sintiendo que sus mejillas calientes, evidentemente estaba apenado. Se acercó a su hermano tratando de poner una mano en su hombro pero este no le dejó.

- Bill. –llama Tom. –Solo… -las palabras era tan difícil de pronunciar en ese momento.

Al parecer su hermano se había arrepentido de lo que pasó esa noche.

- Sólo hicimos el amo. –termina Tom, abrazando a su hermano.

Éste empezó a llorar, no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza, no quiso hacerle daño, solo hacerlo feliz.

- Tomi. –

- Dime Bill. –dice dejándole un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Esto es real? –su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

- Si Bill, yo te amo. –contestó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Yo… yo también te amo Tomi. –añadió, besando a su gemelo en los labios. Acariciando su rostro.

No sabían lo que en realidad había pasado, como llegaron a ese momento, pero daban gracias a esa fuerza poderosa que al principio fue deseo, pero terminó siendo amor. Por fin habían podido cumplir su sueño, por fin se habían demostrado ese amor que ocultaban.

Que escondían tras esas peleas que tenían, ya fuera por celos o solo por llamar la atención del otro.

Ahora estaban más unidos que antes y disfrutarían de ese viaje al máximo. Demostrándose más ese amor.

Ahora solo lo que tenían que hacer, era asimilar lo que pasaría después de esa noche de lujuria.


End file.
